


UN ESTÚPIDO ENAMORADO

by hey_its_gabriel58



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Fiction, Relationship Problems, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_its_gabriel58/pseuds/hey_its_gabriel58
Summary: CUANDO SOMOS JOVENES TENDEMOS A ESTAR MUY INQUIETOS, EXPERIMENTAMOS UN MOTÓN DE COSAS, MUCHAS SON BUENAS Y TERMINAN SIENDO PARTE DE NOSOTROS Y LAS QUE NO, SIMPLEMENTE SE VAN AL BAÚL DEL "NO VOLVER A HACER/TOCAR DE NUEVO"AQUÍ ES DONDE NOS DAMOS CUENTA DE SI VALE O NO LA PENA DISFRUTAR DE NUESTRA JUVENTUD.YO SOY GABE, UN PEQUEÑO ESTUDIANTE DE PREPARATORIA (BUENO, NO SOY TAN PEQUEÑO)ME MUDÉ A AUSTIN PARA COMENZAR DE NUEVO; NUEVOS AMIGOS, ESCUELA, PROFESORES, VECINOS, ETC.TODO MARCHA BIEN, ES LO MEJOR QUE LE HA PASADO A MI CORTO PERIODO EXISTENCIAL, SIMPLEMENTE ME LIMITO A DISFRUTAR DE LOS PEQUEÑOS PLACERES DE LA VIDA, SIN MEDIR CONSECUENCIAS, HASTA QUE ES TARDE, PERO NO TODO TERMINA EN TRAGEDIA.ES INTERESANTE ESTAR EN UNA NUEVA CIUDAD, NO ES LO MISMO QUE CASA, TODO ES DIFERENTE, INCLUSO CREO QUE YO MISMO TERMINO SIENDO DIFERENTE, SOLO ME VEO AL ESPEJO Y DIGO: NO TE CONOZCO, PERO SE QUE ALGÚN DÍA LO HARÉ, EXTRAÑO CASA, CLARO QUE LO HAGO, PERO POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZÓN, SÉ QUE ESTO SERÁ BUENO PARA MI.PERSONAJES:GABRIEL CIMINAGHI / JUSTIN ACKLESMAC HOUSEBORN: AMIGA DE JUSTINHEYDI: HERMANA DE GABE





	1. RESUMEN CORTO

**Author's Note:**

> © Derechos Reservados 2018-2019 Gabriel Galvez Ciminaghi Prodution Todos los Derechos Reservados.  
> © Derechos Reservados 2018-2019 Derechos de Contenido Reservados.
> 
> DERECHOS DE AUTOR.  
> Todos los contenidos de este Sitio (Incluyendo, pero no limitado a, texto, logotipos, contenido, fotografías, audio, botones, nombres comerciales y vídeo) están sujetos a derechos de propiedad por las leyes de Derechos de Autor y demás Leyes relativas Internacionales a Gabriel Ciminaghi Production y de terceros titulares de los mismos que han autorizado debidamente su inclusión.
> 
> En ningún caso se entenderá que se concede licencia alguna o se efectúa renuncia, transmisión, cesión total o parcial de dichos derechos ni se confiere ningún derecho, y en especial, de alteración, explotación, reproducción, distribución o comunicación publica sobre dichos contenido sin la previa autorización expresa de Gabriel Galvez Ciminaghi o de los titulares correspondientes.
> 
> El uso de imágenes, fragmentos de videos y demás material que sea objeto de protección de los derechos de autor, será exclusivamente para fines educativos e informativos, y cualquier uso distinto como el lucro, reproducción, edición o modificación, será perseguido y sancionado por el respectivo titular de los Derechos de Autor.

CUANDO SOMOS JOVENES TENDEMOS A ESTAR MUY INQUIETOS, EXPERIMENTAMOS UN MOTÓN DE COSAS, MUCHAS SON BUENAS Y TERMINAN SIENDO PARTE DE NOSOTROS Y LAS QUE NO, SIMPLEMENTE SE VAN AL BAÚL DEL "NO VOLVER A HACER/TOCAR DE NUEVO"

AQUÍ ES DONDE NOS DAMOS CUENTA DE SI VALE O NO LA PENA DISFRUTAR DE NUESTRA JUVENTUD.

YO SOY GABE, UN PEQUEÑO ESTUDIANTE DE PREPARATORIA (BUENO, NO SOY TAN PEQUEÑO)  
ME MUDÉ A AUSTIN PARA COMENZAR DE NUEVO; NUEVOS AMIGOS, ESCUELA, PROFESORES, VECINOS, ETC.

TODO MARCHA BIEN, ES LO MEJOR QUE LE HA PASADO A MI CORTO PERIODO EXISTENCIAL, SIMPLEMENTE ME LIMITO A DISFRUTAR DE LOS PEQUEÑOS PLACERES DE LA VIDA, SIN MEDIR CONSECUENCIAS, HASTA QUE ES TARDE, PERO NO TODO TERMINA EN TRAGEDIA.

ES INTERESANTE ESTAR EN UNA NUEVA CIUDAD, NO ES LO MISMO QUE CASA, TODO ES DIFERENTE, INCLUSO CREO QUE YO MISMO TERMINO SIENDO DIFERENTE, SOLO ME VEO AL ESPEJO Y DIGO: NO TE CONOZCO, PERO SE QUE ALGÚN DÍA LO HARÉ, EXTRAÑO CASA, CLARO QUE LO HAGO, PERO POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZÓN, SÉ QUE ESTO SERÁ BUENO PARA MI.

PERSONAJES:  
GABRIEL CIMINAGHI / JUSTIN ACKLES

MAC HOUSEBORN: AMIGA DE JUSTIN

HEYDI: HERMANA DE GABE


	2. PEQUEÑO RESUMEN DE MI LLORIQUEO

¿CREES EN EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA? O ¿SOLO ES UNA MALA PASADA DE NUESTRA MENTE?

¡VAMOS!, ESTO APENAS COMIENZA.

ASÍ FUE COMO EMPEZÓ TODO, SOY GABRIEL CIMINAGHI, LAS VACACIONES ANTES DE ENTRAR A PRIMER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA FUERON REALMENTE BUENAS, SALÍ CON MIS AMIGOS, MI FAMILIA, PERO AL IGUAL QUE TODO, TAMBIÉN HUBIERON COSAS TRISTES, COMO POR EJEMPLO, LA RUPTURA CON MI NOVIA, ANGÉLICA, CLARAMENTE ESO ME DEJÓ DEVASTADO, AL MENOS POR MES Y MEDIO, PERO AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ A UN DÍA DE REGRESAR A LA ESCUELA, PARA RECUPERAR MI LADO NERD Y FRIKI, OBVIAMENTE NO ESTARÉ MOSTRANDO A TODOS COMO SOY, PERO POR ALGO HAY QUE COMENZAR. Y ASÍ FUE COMO EL PEOR Y MEJOR AÑO DE MI VIDA COMENZÓ: CLARAMENTE NO COMO YO ESPERABA, PERO CON MÁS DE UNA SORPRESA.

FELIZ AÑO 2019 CHICOS, QUE ES MEJOR QUE INICIAR EL AÑO CON UN NUEVO TRAMA, NO, NADA LO ES, A MENOS QUE ME TRAIGAN A MI CAST DE CINE FAVORITO SI PODRÍA SERLO, PERO SI NO, NO LO ES, COMO LO PROMETÍ, NUEVO AÑO NUEVO LIBRO, EL CAPÍTULO 1 YA SE ENCUENTRA PUBLICADO, RECUERDEN SEGUIRME PARA PODER VER LA HISTORIA, YA QUE SERÁ PRIVATIZADA. LOS AMO.

MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA TODOS, GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN PASATIEMPO FAVORITO. ❤


	3. CAPÍTULO 1: INICIO DE MI TORTURA

LA ALARMA SONÓ, CLARAMENTE ME LEVANTE CON LOS ANIMOS HASTA LAS NUBES, YA QUE ESTA VEZ SERÍA DIREFENTE, DIGO, ESTE ES MI PRIMER DÍA EN LA PREPARATORIA, PODRE SER LO QUE YO QUIERA SER DELANTE DE TODOS SIN QUE ME VEAN RARO, Y CLARO, YA NO TENDRÉ QUE ESCONDER MI PARTE FRIKI, BUENO, EN FIN, SIGAMOS, CORRÍ A DARME UNA DUCHA, ME LAVÉ LOS DIENTES, PLANCHÉ MI ROPA, Y LIMPIE MI CALZADO, CREANME, YO TAMBIÉN PENSÉ QUE ES ALGO RARO, PORQUE CASI NO HAGO ESTE TIPO DE COSAS, DIGO, YO SI ME ARREGLO Y VOY DEL TODO LIMPIO, PERO SIEMPRE LUCIENDO COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL, NADA FUERA DE LO COMÚN, PERO ¡JODER!, YO SIEMPRE HE TENIDO EL CABELLO DESPEINADO, Y HOY INCLUSO LO ARREGLÉ, LA EMOCIÓN DE HACER NUEVOS AMIGOS ME ESTÁ QUEMANDO POR DENTRO.

BAJE DE MI CUARTO A TODA VELOCIDAD POR EL LLAMADO DE MI MADRE.

MAMÁ DE GABE: ¡GABRIEL BAJA, EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ LISTO, DEBES APRESURARTE!

HEYDI (HERMANA): CREO QUE ALGUIEN VA A LLEGAR TARDE A SU PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES

GABE: ¡CALLATE HEYDI!, POR SI NO LO HABEÍS NOTADO, LLEGARÉ CON 45 MINUTOS DE SOBRA, ASI QUE ME DA TIEMPO HASTA PARA PLATICAR CON LA ABUELA UN RATO, JAQUE MATE MAMI.

ME DESPEDÍ DE MI MADRE CON UN BESO EN LA FRENTE Y CON UN GRAN ABRAZO A MI HERMANITA MENOR, ES ALGO FASTIDIOSA PERO TIENE UN CORAZÓN TAN BLANDO COMO EL DE ABUELA (CLARAMENTE NO FUI A VERLA, SOLO FUE UNA EXCUSA PARA QUE ME DEJARAN SALIR TEMPRANO SIN ESPERAR EL AUTOBUS.)

Y SI, COMO SIEMPRE LLEGUÉ A LA ESCUELA, Y ALLÍ ESTABAN TODOS, PERSONAS TOTALMENTE DESCONOCIDAS, PERO PARECIAN TENER CIERTO TEMOR AL IGUAL QUE YO, ME DIRIJÍ A MI ASIENTO, ESCOGÍ UNO QUE DABA JUSTO EN MEDIO DE TODO EL SALÓN, Y A LADO MIO HABÍA OTRO ASIENTO VACÍO, PERO BUENO NO HABLARÉ SOBRE UN SIMPLE ASIENTO VACÍO, TAL Y COMO PENSÉ, LA CLASE DIO INICIO A LAS 09:00 HRS, NI UN MINUTO MAS, NI UN MINUTO MENOS, Y EL ASIENTO A MI LADO AÚN SEGUIA VACÍO, ASI QUE SUPUSE QUE LE HABRÍA TOMADO LA TARDE A LA PERSONA QUE DEBIA OCUPAR ESE LUGAR.

LA CLASE COMENZÓ COMO CUALQUIER OTRA, CON LA FASTIDIOSA PRESENTACION AL GRUPO, UN LARGO Y PENOSO PERO BREVE REPASO DE NOSOTROS ANTE LOS COMPAÑEROS. MI TURNO LLEGO, YO ESTABA ATERRADO, PERO ME ARMÉ DE VALOR Y CON TODA LA SEGURIDAD QUE PUDE TOMAR DE MI, ME PUSE DE PIE.

JOHN (PROFESOR): MUY BIEN, HABLAME DE TI, ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?, ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ?, ¿CUAL ES TU PLAN A FUTURO?, Y ¿QUE ES LO QUE MÁS DE GUSTA HACER?

GABE: BUENO, PRIMERAMENTE, MUY BUENOS DIAS COMPAÑEROS, MI NOMBRE ES GABRIEL STEVEN GALVEZ CIMINAGHI, TENGO 19 AÑOS, SOY ORIGINARIO DE WICHITA, KANSAS, ESTADOS UNIDOS, YO ESTOY AQUÍ EN AUSTIN PORQUE MIS PADRES DECIDIERON QUE SERÍA MEJOR VENIR A VIVIR A ESTA CIUDAD, PORQUE TENDRIA MAS PROBABILIDADES DE CONSEGUIR UN BUEN EMPLEO, BUENO, EN REALIDAD, YO QUIERO SER ACTOR Y CANTANTE, ESTUDIE MUSIC EN M&M EN LA CIUDAD DE MÉXICO POR 5 AÑOS, Y ACTUACIÓN EN LA ESCUELA SOUL OF PAPE EN NEW YORK POR 6 AÑOS, PRACTICAMENTE TODA MI VIDA, LO QUE MÁS ME GUSTA HACER EN MIS RATOS LIBRES, ES LEER, ESCRIBIR LIBROS, CANTAR, TOCAR LA GUITARRA, Y VER SERIES, SUPERNATURAL ESPECIALMENTE, ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS, Y SÍ YA SÉ, SOY UN TOTAL FRIKI, PERO NO TODO ES ABURRIDO EN MI, ME ENCANTA VIAJAR, EL CENDERISMO Y LA NATACIÓN. TAMBIÉN ESTUDIÉ ARTES MARCIALES MIXTAS POR 2 AÑOS, ES ALGO RECIENTE. Y ESTE SOY YO, GRACIAS POR PRESTAR ATENCIÓN, ESPERO QUE SEAMOS BUENOS AMIGOS.

EN CUANTO TOMÉ ASIENTO, LA PUERTA SONÓ, HABIA UN CHICO PARADO EN ELLA, PARA SER EXACTO, CREO QUE ERA EL CHICO QUE HACÍA FALTA A LADO DE MI, PERO ESO NO IMPORTA, LO PRIMERO QUE ME PASÓ POR LA MENTE AL VERLO FUE COMO, OH ESOS OJOS, ERAN DE UN COLOR VERDE PENETRANTE, CABE ACLARAR QUE YO NUNCA HABIA TENIDO ESTE TIPO DE ATRACCIONES HACIA EL SEXO IGUAL, ASI QUE RAPIDA MENTE APARTE LA MIRADA DE EL, PORQUE ME SENTÍ RARO, PERO AQUÍ NO ES NADA, SIMPLEMENTE TODO SE VOLVERÁ PEOR EN LOS SIGUIENTES DIAS.

JOHN: VAYA, TENEMOS A ALGUIEN QUE LLEGA TARDE EL PRIMER DÍA, DEJAME ADIVINAR, ERES JUSTIN, ¿CIERTO?, ADELANTE, PASA, TIENES UN LUGAR LIBRE A LADO DE GABE (GABRIEL).

EL CAMINÓ Y TOMÓ ASIENTO A LADO MÍO Y YO COMENCE A SENTIRME INCOMODO, PERO, ¿PORQUE DEBERIA ESTARLO?, SOLO ES EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES.

LA CLASE COMENZO CON LITERATURA, Y ESTABA ANOTANDO LO DE LA PIZARRA, CUANDO ESCUCHE QUE EL CHICO DE A LADO SE HABÍA OLVIDADO SU BOLIGRAFO, A LO QUE YO HICE UN MOVIMIENTO VELOZ, QUE NI SIQUIERA PENSÉ DOS VECES, DIGO, YO NO TENGO EL HABITO DE PRESTAR MIS COSAS (PERO QUE COÑO PASA CONMIGO).

GABE: OYE, JUSTIN, MIRA, NO TE PREOCUPES, TOMA UNO DE MIS BOLIGRAFOS, *ESTIRE MI BRAZO CON EL BOLIGRAFO EN MANO PARA PASARLE AL CHICO*

JUSTIN: GRACIAS, TIO, ¿CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?, SIENTO PREGUNTARLO, PERO ME HE PERDIDO TODAS LAS PRESENTACIONES, ASI QUE ME GUSTARIA SABER TU NOMBRE.

GABE: ME LLAMO GABRIEL, PUEDES DECIRME GABE, ES UN GUSTO.

JUSTIN: CLARO GABRIEL, GRACIAS POR EL BOLIGRAFO, TE DEBO UNA

GABE: ESTÁ BIEN, NO ME AGRADEZCAS.

LA CLASE TERMINÓ Y LLEGÓ LA HORA DE SALIR, TOMÉ MI CELULAR Y CONECTÉ LOS AUDIFONOS, PUSE LA MUSICA RUN TO YOU DE LEA MICHELE, MUY BUENA POR CIERTO, EN FIN, CAMINÉ POR LOS PASILLOS ASIMILANDO LO QUE PASABA POR MI MENTE, CLARO, YO ESTABA TOTALMENTE CONFUNDIDO, DIGO, ES RARO QUE YO VEA ASI A UN CHICO, MAS BIEN ES IMPOSIBLE, NUNCA ME HABÍA PASADO ALGO COMO ESTO, EN FIN SEGUI CAMINANDO, Y DE LA NADA CHOQUÉ CON ALGUIEN A LO QUE LEVANTÉ LA CABEZA PARA DECIR DISCULPA, Y CLARO QUE SI SALIÓ EL "DISCULPA" SOLO QUE EN VEZ DE SER DE LA MANERA MÁS NORMAL POSIBLE, SE ESCUCHÓ MAS COMO UN TARTAMUDEO, Y NO PODÍA DEJAR DE ESTAR NERVIOSO, CLARO, SI ERA EL CHICO AL QUE LE HABÍA PRESTADO MI BOLIGRAFO, ASÍ QUE CONTUVE TODO MI NERVIOSISMO Y ME DISCULPE DE UN MANERA NORMAL, A LO QUE EL ME DIJO:

JUSTIN: NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTÁ BIEN, A TODOS NOS PASA ESTO, Y ¿QUE HACES?, ¿VAS A ALGUN SITIO?

GABE: UH, SI, VOY A COMPRAR ALGO DE CEREAL, SE TERMINÓ Y PUES TENGO QUE PASAR AL SUPER PARA CONSEGUIR MÁS *ME EXCUSÉ PARA NO DECIR UNA TONTERIA*

JUSTIN: OH, SI, ESO ESTÁ BIEN Y ¿COMO IRÁS A CASA?, DIGO, YA ES ALGO TARDE Y EL BUS DEJÓ DE PASAR HACE 20 MINUTOS.

GABE: IRÉ A PIE, MI CASA NO ESTÁ MUY LEJOS, ASI QUE NO ME IMPORTA CAMINAR.

JUSTIN: AH, ¿SI?, Y ¿EN QUE CALLE VIVES?, DIGO, PARA PODER CAMINAR A ESTAS HORAS DEBES VIVIR CERCA.

GABE: UH, SI, VIVO EN LA CALLE YOUNG STREET, CASA NÚMERO 12. NO ESTA LEJOS, MAS U MENOS A UN KILOMETRO.

JUSTIN: BUENO, PUES ESO ES ALGO GRANDIOSO, YO VIVO CERCA DE ESA CALLE, DE HECHO CREO QUE PODRIAMOS SER VECINOS, ¿TE IMPORTA SI VOY CONTIGO?

GABE: CLARO QUE NO ME IMPORTA, VAMOS, ASI NO ESTAREMOS TAN INDEFENSOS *CLARO QUE SI IMPORTABA, YA QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE NERVIOS, Y LO DE LA SEGURIDAD NO ES UN PROBLEMA, SE DEFENDERME CLARAMENTE*

SEGUIMOS CAMINANDO, PASE A COMPRAR AL SUPER EL CEREAL QUE CLARAMENTE NO ME SERVIRÍA, PERO FUNCIONA COMO EXCUSA, DESPUES DE SALIR DEL SUPER, CAMINAMOS A CASA, Y CLARAMENTE EL SE QUEDÓ A UNA CUADRA ANTES DE MI CALLE, ESO SI QUE MOLA, PERO, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TENDREMOS QUE IR EN EL MISMO AUTOBUS, VAYA ESO SI QUE ME VA A MATAR CADA DÍA.

LLEGUÉ A CASA, ME DUCHÉ Y ME PUSE A PENSAR RECOSTADO EN LA CAMA, CLARAMENTE ESTO NECESITARÁ MUCHA MEDITACIÓN PARA ELIMINAR ESTOS PENSAMIENTOS. LITERALMENTE NO DORMÍ POR ALMENOS 5 HORAS DE LA NOCHE, BUENO, EN REALIDAD NO DORMI TODA LA NOCHE, PENSANDO EN LO MISMO, Y LO UNICO QUE CONSEGUÍ FUE ESTAR MÁS CONFUNDIDO.

********EN CASA DE JUSTIN*********

CORRÍ HASTA MI CUARTO, Y ME DI UNA DUCHA, HABIA SIDO UN DÍA LARGO PERO INTERESANTE, APARTE DE NO HACER UN RIDICULO, HABIA CONOCIDO A UN CHICO BASTANTE LINDO, PERO QUE ESTABA TAN SALIDO COMO EL, SE RECOSTO EN SU SOFÁ Y DIJO PARA SI MISMO:

JUSTIN: VAYA JUSTIN, DE ALGO TENIA QUE SERVIR SER BISEXUAL.

SI, JUSTIN ES BISEXUAL, PERO NUNCA HA DICHO NADA A SUS PADRES, POR MIEDO AL RECHAZO ASI QUE LO HA REPRIMIDO POR MUCHO TIEMPO, CLARO, NO HA SIDO TAN DIFICIL, PUES IGUAL LE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS, PERO ESE NO ERA EL PUNTO A TRATAR.

PORQUE HABIA VISTO A ESE CHICO QUE LE PRESTO EL BOLIGRAFO, ¿COMO SE LLAMABA?, ¡AH SI!, GABRIEL, NO ERA UNA PERSONA BASTANTE ATRACTIVA, PERO TAMPOCO ESTABA MAL, Y ESOS OJOS DE UN COLO MARRON Y CON UNA LEVE CRUZA DE COLOR GRAFITO, LE HABIA LLAMADO PODEROSAMENTE LA ATENCION, PERO CLARAMENTE NO PODRIA HACER NADA, DIGO, NO SABE NADA SOBRE EL, ASI QUE NO PUEDE SUPONER QUE SEA GAY O BISEXUAL COMO ÉL, ASI QUE, RENDIDO SE FUE A SU CAMA Y SE QUEDO ACOSTADO VIENDO AL TECHO, BUSCANDO ALGUNA IDEA DE COMO SABER SI TIENE ALGUNA OPORTUNIDAD, PERO QUE TAMPOCO SEA TAN DIFICIL DE HACER, ASI QUE AL FINAL DE BUSCAR Y BUSCAR EN SU CABEZA, LLEGO A LA CONCLUSION DE QUE, SERIA DIVERTIDO SER AMIGO DE EL, Y DESPUES AVANZAR POCO A POCO HASTA CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUIERE. PERO EL PRIMER PASO SERIA AL SIGUIENTE DÍA DE ESCUELA.

ASI QUE CON TODOS LO ANIMOS QUE CUALQUIER CHICO DE 19 AÑOS, SE QUEDO DORMIDO.


	4. CAPITULO 2: LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE ESPERABA

(EN MI CASA)

BAJÉ DE MI CUARTO HECHO UN RAYO, CLARAMENTE ESTABA MÁS EMOCIONADO QUE EL DÍA ANTERIOR, PERO QUIEN SABE, PUEDE QUE HAYA ALGUNA RAZÓN PARA ESTARLO. ME DIRIGI A LA COCINA, PREPARÉ CAFÉ, ME HICE EL DESAYUNO, Y COMÍ TAN RAPIDO QUE NO CREO HABER RESPIRADO, TODO CON TAL DE TOMAR EL PRIMER BUS A LA ESCUELA, Y ASI FUE, PORQUE CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES DE QUE ME HABIA LAVADO LOS DIENTES DESPUES DEL DESAYUNO, EL BUS YA ESTABA FRENTE A MI CASA ESPERANDO A QUE SALIERA, ME DIRIGI A TODA VELOCIDAD AL BUS Y TOMÉ LOS DOS ULTIMOS ASIENTOS, NO TENGO IDEA DEL POR QUÉ, PERO NO DEJE QUE NADIE SE SENTARA CONMIGO, Y ALLI ESTABA YO, VIENDO COMO ESE CHICO SE SUBIA AL BUS Y CON UNA SONRISA QUE EN EL INSTANTE QUE LA VÍ, ME HIZO SENTIR FELIZ Y EN CALMA, PERO AUN TENIA NERVIOS, PORQUE NO SE QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA, SUPONGO QUE ES ALGO HORMONAL, YA PASARÁ, ME DIJE PARA MI MISMO, Y EL CHICO "JUSTIN SE LLAMA" SE DIRIGIO A MI, SALUDANDO, PARA SENTARSE A MI LADO.

JUSTIN: HEY, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VEO QUE TOMAS EL BUS, DIGO LAS VECES ANTERIORS DE LOS DEMÁS CURSOS DE SECUNDARIA NUNCA HABIA VISTO QUE LO TOMARAS.

¿ACASO ME HA ESTADO ACOSANDO?, BUENO, ESO NO IMPORTA CLARAMENTE SOLO ESTOY ENLOQUECIENDO.

GABRIEL: UH, SI, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HAGO, SIEMPRE ME HA GUSTADO CAMINAR AL COLEGIO, PERO ESTA VEZ ME HE QUEDADO DORMIDO Y NO HABRÍA DADO TIEMPO "ME EXCUSÉ"

JUSTIN: OH, ENTIENDO, CLARAMENTE VEO QUE TE GUSTA SER UNA PERSONA MUY PUNTUAL, ESO ES BUENO.

GABRIEL: SI, TENGO UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA CON LA PUNTUALIDAD "ME REÍ, UN POCO NERVIOSO"

PASAMOS LOS 15 MINUTOS QUE LLEVA LLEGAR A LA ESCUELA HABLANDO SOBRE LO QUE HABIAMOS HECHO DURANTE LAS VACACIONES, Y TODO SE VOLVIO MÁS CÓMODO, ASI QUE ME DEJÉ LLEVAR, AL MENOS HASTA QUE EL AUTOBUS PARÓ EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO DEL COLEGIO.

GABRIEL: ESTO APESTA "PENSÉ" 

DESPUÉS DE BAJAR DEL CAMION NOS DIRIGIMOS A NUESTRAS CLASES "YA QUE NOS TOCAN CLASES DISTINTAS LOS MARTES", EN FIN, EL DÍA PASÓ Y NO VI A JUSTIN "¿ACASO IMPORTA?", CLARO QUE NO DEBERIA IMPORTARME, DIGO A MI NO ME GUSTA JUSTIN, SOLO ES ALGO TEMPORAL "COSAS DE ADOLESCENTES, ME DIJE. A LA HORA DE LA SALIDA, SALÍ COMO UN RAYO HACIA CASA, OBVIAMENTE NO QUERIA QUE JUSTIN ME VIERA, PERO FUE INEVITABLE.

JUSTIN: HEY, GABE, ¿YA TE VAS?

GABRIEL: EMMM, SI, YA ES MUY NOCHE Y NECESITO LLEGAR A TIEMPO PARA LA CENA, O SINO MI MADRE ME MATARÁ,

JUSTIN: ESTÁ BIEN, ¿PUEDO ACOMPAÑARTE?, DIGO, NO VIVIMOS TAN LEJOS.

GABRIEL: BUENO, ES TARDE Y CREO QUE NO ES BUENA IDEA QUE VAYA SOLO.

EN FIN, CAMINAMOS Y FUIMOS HABLANDO ACERCA DE NOSOTROS, EL ME CONTÓ QUE SUS PADRES SE MUDARON A ESTA CIUDAD POR EL MOTIVO DE QUE AQUÍ TENDRIA UNA MEJOR OPORTUNIDAD DE EMPLEO "NO ENTIENDO QUE ES LO QUE TIENE ESTA CIUDAD QUE LOS PADRES LA ADORAN Y SIEMPRE PONEN LA EXCUSA DEL EMPLEO"

COMO SEA, SEGUIMOS HABLANDO HASTA QUE EL TOCÓ UN TEMA QUE ME DEJÓ PASMADO, NO TENIA PALABRAS, PERO A LA VEZ EN MI MENTE YO ESTABA GRITANDO COMO NIÑO QUE ACABA DE CONSEGUIR UN NUEVO JUGUETE "A EXCEPCION DE QUE EL NO ES UN JUGUETE" AY, PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO, EN SERIO ESTO SE ME SALDRÁ DE CONTROL MUY PRONTO.

EN FIN, SIGAMOS A LA INCOMODA CONVERSACIÓN.

JUSTIN: BUENO, UMM EN FIN ESE ES EL RESUMEN DE MI VIDA, Y HAY OTRA COSA QUE CASI NO ME GUSTA DECIR, PERO CREO QUE ERES UN BUEN CHICO, ASI QUE TE LO DIRÉ.

GABRIEL: CLARO, PUEDES DECIRME. 

JUSTIN, BIEN AQUÍ VOY, BUENO NO ES ALGO TAN NORMAL, PERO CREO QUE ES ALGO BUENO, LA COSA QUE TE IBA A DECIR ES QUE............. SOY BISEXUAL, NUNCA LE HE DICHO A MIS PADRES, PERO NO ES TAN DIFICIL SER BISEXUAL, DIGO, ES FACIL DE OCULTAR.

GABRIEL: WOAH, CLARAMENTE ESO NO ME LO ESPERABA, PERO, NO ES ALGO MALO, CREEME, ES DE LO MAS NORMAL, SOLO ERES DIFERENTE, PERO NO ES MALO, GRACIAS POR DECIRME. 

AL FINAL DE ESA INCOMODA CONVERSACION, QUE POR CIERTO PUDE TENER BAJO CONTROL, LOGRE OBTENER LA INFORMACION QUE BUSCABA, ASI QUE LLEGUE A MI CASA, CENÉ, Y TRATÉ DE PROCESAR TODO, DIGO, ME DIJO QUE ES BI, LO QUE CLARAMENTE ES MI OPORTUNIDAD DE TRATAR ALGO, CLARO, NUNCA ME DIJO DE ALGUNA PAREJA, ASI QUE CREO QUE PUEDO INTENTAR LIGAR, AUNQUE, ¿COMO SE HACE? ¿FUNCIONA IGUAL QUE CON LAS CHICAS?, NO IMPORTA, DE ALGUNA MANERA LO INTENTARÉ.

****EN CASA DE JUSTIN****

 

TODO MARCHABA BIEN COMO EL LO HABIA PLANEADO, GABE NO LE HABIA REPUDIADO EL SER BISEXUAL, LO QUE INDICA QUE PUEDEN SER BUENOS AMIGOS, PERO AHÍ ESTÁ EN PROBLEMA, GABE NO LE DIJO NADA ACERCA DE SUS RELACIONES, SIMPLEMENTE SE CERRÓ A HABLAR DE LA ESCUELA, SUS PADRES Y HERMANA. ESO NO ESTA MAL, PORQUE LE HABLÓ DE ALGO PRIVADO, ASI QUE NO SERIA TAN DIFICIL SEGUIR PREGUNTANDO, PERO BUENO QUIEN ERA EL PARA SUPONER ANTES DE TEMPO, EN FIN, YA LLEGARIA EL SIGUIENTE DÍA Y SEGUIR CON SU DIVERTIDO PERO INTERESANTE PLAN.

MADRE DE JUSTIN: HEY, YA DUERMETE, DEJA DE ESTAR JUGANDO CON EL CELULAR, MAÑANA TIENES QUE IR AL COLEGIO.

JUSTIN: ESTÁ BIEN MAMÁ, NO TARDARÉ, SOLO DEJAME TERMINAR DE HABLAR CON UN AMIGO.

MAMÁ DE JUSTIN: ESTÁ BIEN, PERO NO TE TARDES O APAGARÉ EL WIFI.

JUSTIN: SI MA, SOLO DAME UNOS MINUTOS.

BUENO EN REALIDAD NO ESTABA HABLANDO CON NADIE, SOLO ESTABA VIENDO SUS REDES SOCIALES, Y CLARAMENTE APROVECHÓ A ENVIAR UN MENSAJE A GABE, A QUIEN HABIA ENCONTRADO DESDE EL DIA ANTERIOR, PERO NO SE HABIA ATREVIDO A HABLAR CON EL.

JUSTIN: HEY, ¿QUE HACES?

GABRIEL: UMM, HOLA, NADA, ESTOY AQUÍ ACOSTADO, ESTOY UN POCO AGOTADO, ESTE DIA ESTUVO PESADO Y APENAS Y ACABÉ LAS TAREAS, ¿Y TU?

JUSTIN: BUENO, YO ESTOY IGUAL, ESTE DIA FUE BUENO, PERO ALGO PESADO PARA MI GUSTO, ¿Y QUE ME CUENTAS?, CLARO, APARTE DE LO QUE YA ME HAS DICHO EN EL CAMINO.

GABRIEL: NADA NUEVO, SOLO TAREAS, TRABAJOS, MIS PADRES, HERMANA, SIMPLEMENTE ESO, NO HAY NADA FUERA DE LO HABITUAL "ERA UNA MENTIRA A MEDIAS, PERO QUIEN ERA PARA JUZGARLE, BUENO, NO SABE NADA ESO ES UN PUNTO A SU FAVOR"

JUSTIN: SI ESO YA LO SÉ, Y CLARAMENTE TU VIDA ESTÁ INTERESANTE, ¿NO HAY ALGUN AMOR PLATÓNICO POR AHÍ?, DIGO NO MENCIONASTE NADA DE ESO DURANTE LA CAMINATA.

GABRIEL: "ENTRÓ EN NERVIOS Y NO SABIA QUE DECIR ASÍ QUE TOMÓ LO QUE PUDO", EMMM, SI HABIA UNA CHICA, PERO TERMINAMOS HACE UNOS MESES, NADA FUERA DE LO NORMAL. "CLARAMENTE RESPONDIÓ BIEN, PERO, PORQUÉ RAYOS TENIA QUE DECIRLE DE SU RUPTURA, ASI QUE ESO NO SALIÓ TAN BIEN"

JUSTIN: OH, QUE MAL, LO LAMENTO, ¿Y AÚN SE HABLAN?, DIGO, NO CREO QUE AUN ESTÉN ENOJADOS.

GABRIEL: OH, NO, PARA NADA, AUN NOS HABLAMOS, SOMOS AMIGOS, Y NO TERMINAMOS MAL, SOLO TERMINAMOS POR EL MOTIVO DE QUE ME CAMBIÉ DE CIUDAD.

JUSTIN: BUENO, ESO ESTÁ BIEN, ME ALEGRA ESO.

GABRIEL: SI ESTÁ BIEN, IGUAL A MI ME ALEGRA, DIGO, ELLA ES UNA BUENA CHICA.

MAMÁ DE JUSTIN: JUSTIN, SI NO APAGAS ESE CELULAR, VOY Y TE LO QUITO Y APAGO EL WIFI, ESTÁS ADVERTIDO.

JUSTIN: BUENO MA, YA VOY A DORMIR, HASTA MAÑANA.

JUSTIN: BUENO GABE, TENGO QUE IRME, MI MADRE ME DIJO QUE YA DEBO DORMIR, Y ELLA NO ACEPTA, UN NO POR RESPUESTA, HASTA MAÑANA, DESCANSA.

GABRIEL: SI, ESTA BIEN, NO HAY PROBLEMA, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA "AHORA SI HABIA SIDO EL COLMO DE TODO, LE DIJO QUE LO VERIA MAÑANA SIN PENSARLO"

JUSTIN APAGO SU CELULAR CON UNA ENORME SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO, POR FIN, AHORA SABE QUE GABRIEL ESTÁ SOLTERO PUEDE ATACAR CON TODO LO QUE TIENE, PERO SERÁ POR FACES, ASI SERIA MAS FACIL.

 

LAMENTO QUE SEA MUY CORTO, PERO NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO, DESPUÉS LOS COMPENSARÉ. LO PROMETO. <3


	5. CAPITULO 3: EN REALIDAD ME INTERESAS

INICIÉ MI DÍA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO, DESDE QUE CONOCI A JUSTIN TO IBA MEJOR, SIEMPRE ME HA IDO BIEN, PERO EN REALIDAD SI PUDO MEJORAR, CLARO HASTA QUE ALGO ACABE CON ESTA MAGIA.

ES UN GRAN AMIGO, NO QUIERO PERDERLE, APENAS HACE UNA SEMANA QUE NOS CONOCEMOS, TODO MARCHA A LA PERFECCIÓN, INCLUSO YA HEMOS IDO A VARIOS LUGARES JUNTOS, "CLARO, EN PLAN DE AMIGOS, PORQUE ESO SOMOS", EN FIN, AQUÍ VOY, OTRO DÍA MÁS DE CLASES.

ME DESPERTÉ SUPER RAPIDO, ME DUCHÉ, CEPILLE LOS DIENTES Y ME PUSE MI ROPA DEL COLE, LO HICE TAN RAPIDO QUE SALI DE MI CUARTO 30 MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE EL BUS LLEGARA.

ME DIRIGI A LA COCINA, AHÍ ESTABA MI MADRE, QUIEN ME HABIA PREPARADO EL DESAYUNO, COMÍ Y DESPUES ME LAVÉ LAS MANOS, Y ME SENTÉ A VER UN POCO EL TELEVISOR, NO HABIA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA INTERESANTE, TODO SE RESUMIA A LO DE SIEMPRE "NOVELAS DE MAMÁ, PELICULAS ROMANTICAS DE MI HERMANA, Y LAS NOTICIAS" PERO COMO NO TENÍA CON QUE ENTRETENERME, SIMPLEMENTE ME SENTÉ EN EL SOFÁ, Y MIRE LA TELEVISION SIN NINGUN INTERÉS, SOLO PODIA PENSAR EN JUSTIN, Y QUE PRONTO PASARIA EL BUS PARA PODER COGERLE FRENTE A SU CASA. YA SE HABIA VUELTO PARTE DE MI RUTINA DE CADA DÍA.

BUENO, CREO QUE ME ESTOY DEMORANDO MUCHO, SIGAMOS AL TRAMA.

LLEGÓ EL BUS, Y SALI DISPARADO COMO UN RESORTE MAL COLOCADO, Y TOME ASIENTO EN EL LUGAR DE SIEMPRE "SI, TENEMOS UN ASIENTO FAVORITO"

ESPERÉ HASTA QUE LLEGAMOS A LA CASA DE JUSTIN, EL LLEGO Y ME SALUDO COMO SIEMPRE, PASAMOS EL RATO CHARLANDO DENTRO DEL BUS HASTA QUE LLEGAMOS A LA ESCUELA.

GABRIEL: NOS VEMOS TENGO QUE IR A CLASE DE CALCULO, TE VEO MAS TARDE.

JUSTIN: SI, NO HAY PROBLEMA, NOS VEMOS MÁS TARDE.

JUSTIN SE QUEDÓ PENSANDO "YA HE ENTABLADO UNA AMISTAD CON GABRIEL, ES GENIAL, PERO EN SERIO NECESITO DAR OTRO PASO, ADEMÁS, EN TODO EL TRANSCURSO DE LA SEMANA, GABRIEL SE HA PORTADO RARO, SE PONE NERVIOSO SI LE MIRO DIRECTO A LOS OJOS POR MAS DE 5 SEGUNDOS, EN LOS TOQUES ACCIDENTALES, HACE UNOS RESPINGOS BASTANTE ANORMALES, CADA QUE ESTAMOS SOLOS, SIEMPRE HAY ESA QUIMICA, ME REHUSO A DEJARLO PASAR, QUE SE JODAN LOS DEMÁS, ME IMPORTA UN CACAHUATE, YO QUIERO IR A POR GABE Y LO HARÉ"

MÁS TARDE, TERMINANDO TODAS LAS CLASES, COMO DE COSTUMBRE, NO TOMARON EL BUS Y SE FUERON CAMINANDO, COMPRARON PALOMITAS EN EL SUPER Y SIGUIERON SU CAMINO, IBAN HABLANDO DE LO MUCHO QUE LES ABURRIO LA ESCUELA,COSAS NORMALES, HAST QUE GABE Y JUSTIN METIERON LA MANO AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA BOLSA DE PALOMITAS, LO CUAL FUE DIVERTIDO, VER A GABE TAN NERVIOSO, ERA LO MÁS ADORABLE QUE PODIA VER, ASI QUE SIGUIÓ, GABE NO SE DIO CUENTA DE UN BACHE Y TROPEZÓ, POR FORTUNA NO SE DIO UN MAL GOLPE PORQUE JUSTIN LO ATRAPÓ, PERO NO SE SALVARON DE LA CAIDA, ASI QUE AHÍ TENIAS A JUSTIN, SOBRE GABE, RIENDO LEVEMENTE, Y GABE, BUENO, EL ESTABA EN SHOCK, ESTABA RIIGIDO, ASI QUE JUSTIN VIÓ LA OPORTUNIDAD Y LA TOMÓ, LE DIO UN FOGOSO BESO QUE GABE NO SUPO REACCIONAR, SIMPLEMENTE SE QUEDÓ AHÍ PETRIFICADO, CUANTO REACCIONO, SE LEVANTO DE GOLPE, QUITANDOSE A JUSTIN DE ENCIMA, SALIO CORRIENDO POR LA CALLE, SIN DAR TREGUA A LO QUE HABIA PASADO.

JUSTIN SIMPLEMENTE SE QUEDÓ AHÍ, SENTADO, VIENDO COMO SU OPORTUNIDAD DE TENER ALGO CON GABE SE IBA A LA BASURA "BUENO ESO ERA EXAGERAR, PERO ASI LO SENTIA EL" SE LEVANTÓ SIGUIO SU CAMINO, LLEGO A CASA, NO ESTABA TRISTE, CLARO QUE NO, SIMPLEMENTE ESTABA EN UN ESTADO DE FELICIDAD Y FRUSTRACION, FELICIDAD POR HABER BESADO A GABE Y FRUSTRACION POR NO HABER SIDO CORRESPONDIDO.

GABE LLEGO CORRIENDO CASI SIN ALIENTO A CASA, SE DIRIGIO DIRECTAMENTE A SU CUARTO, CERRO LA PUERTA DE GOLPE "POR SUERTE NO HABIA NADIE EN CASA"

PERDIDO POR LO QUE HABIA PASADO SE DIJO:

GABRIEL: PERO QUE COÑO ACABA DE SUCEDER, ME BESÓ, SERÁ UN CABRONAZO, NO LE DIJE QUE PODIA BESARME, LE PARTIRE LA CARA POR ESO, POR QUÉ CARAJOS LO HIZO, YO NO SOY GAY.

GABE SE QUEDO INSTANTANEAMENTE DORMIDO, AGOTADO POR EL CORAJE QUE SENTIA, EL HABER SIDO BESADO, ESO LO TENIA HECHO UNA FURIA.

POR OTRO LADO: 

JUSTIN LLEGO A CASA, SE DIRIGIO A LA NEVERA Y TOMO UNA LATA DE CERVEZA QUE SU PADRE HABIA DEJADO, SEGURO NADIE LO NOTARIA, SUBIO A SU CUARTO, SE SENTO EN SU SOFÁ, Y SE DIJO.

JUSTIN: JODER, ESO HA SIDO GENIAL, POR FIN LO HE HECHO.

CLARAMENTE EL ESTABA FELIZ, PERO NO SE IMAGINABA LA FURIA QUE ESTABA HECHO GABRIEL, ASI QUE DE UN SOLO SORBO ACABO LA LATA DE CERVEZA, SE DIO UNA DUCHA, Y SE ACOSTO A DORMIR.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA GABRIEL SE DESPERTÓ, SOLO SE QUEDÓ AHÍ, ACOSTADO CON SU VISTA FIJA EN EL TECHO, CLARAMENTE ESTABA ENOJADO, PERO TAMBIEN ESTABA CONFUNDIDO, EL QUERIA HACER ESO CON JUSTIN DESDE HACE TIEMPO, PERO A LA VEZ NO QUERIA, PORQUE EL SE HABIA HECHO CREER QUE SOLO ERA ALGO PASAJERO, NO ERA GAY, CLARO QUE NO, LE ENCANTAN LAS CHICAS, PERO ESTE CHICO, LE HABIA VUELTO LOCO, SI ESA ES UNA PALABRA APROPIADA.

ASI QUE SE LEVANTO, SE DIO UNA DUCHA, SE CEPILLO Y SE ARREGLO, SIMPLEMENTE BAJO Y SE SENTO EN EL SOFA, YA HABIA DECIDIDO QUE NO IRIA A LA ESCUELA PORQUE SERIA PELIGROSO, QUERIA MATAR A JUSTIN POR PONERLE EN ESA SITUACION, PERO QUIEN COÑO SE CREE, NI SIQUIERA LE PERMITIO BESARLE, SOLO SE LANZO CON TOTAL LIBERTAD, CLARAMENTE CUANDO LO VIERA LE ROMPERIA LA CARA, PERO AHORA ES MOMENTO DE SENTARSE Y ANALIZAR TODO.

EN EL CASO DE JUSTION TODO FUE MAS FACIL, CLARAMENTE JUSTIN SABIA LO QUE QUERIA, A GABE, PERO NO SERIA FACIL, PARA CUANDO EL BUS LLEGO POR EL, SALIO CORRIENDO Y COMO SIEMPRE CON UNA SONRISA ENORME ENTRO, SOLO PARA VER EL ASIENTO QUE ESTABA DETRÁS DONDE ELLOS HABIAN ELEGIDO, VACIO, SIN LUCES DE GABE POR NINGUN LADO, JUSTIN SUPUSO QUE SE HABRIA IDO CAMINANDO, ASI QUE SOLO SE SENTO Y ESPERO A LLEGAR A LA ESCUELA.

PARA CUANDO DIERON LAS 10:00 AM, GABE SE DIRIGIO A LA PUERTA, YA QUE ALGUIEN HABIA TOCADO EL TIMBRE, ¿CUAL FUE SU SORPRESA?, ALLI ESTABA ANGELICA, SU EXNOVIA, PARADA CON UNA HERMOSA SONRISA, ASI QUE, CON UNA SONRISA ENORME, LA INVITO A PASAR Y LE OFRECIO SODA Y SE SENTARON A PLATICAR, SOBRE LO QUE HABIAN HECHO TODO EL TIEMPO SEPARADOS.

ANGELICA: HOLA GABE, ¿COMO ESTÁS?, QUE BUENO VERTE, EN SERIO TE EXTRAÑÉ.

GABE: SI, A MI IGUAL ME ALEGRA VERTE, Y ESTOY BIEN, PASANDO LO DIAS DE ESCUELA, DE LO MAS GENIAL POSIBLE. ¿Y TU?

ANGELICA: YO, HE ESTADO BIEN, ME LA HE PASADO GENIAL, Y NO HAY NADA FUERA DE COMUN EN MI VIDA, ¿COMO ESTAS TU?, ¿YA TIENES NOVIA?

GABE: PUES ME ENCUENTRO BIEN, COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE JEJEJE, Y NO, NO TENGO NOVIA, NO HE TENIDO NINGUNA DESDE........."DUDO EN DECIR, PERO SABIA QUE DEBIA DECIRLO"...QUE TERMINAMOS JEJEJE

ANGELICA: OH, ESO ESTÁ BIEN, YO ESTOY EN LA MISMA SITUACIÓN, NO HE TENIDO NINGUN NOVIO DESPUES DE NUESTRA RUPTURA, PERO NO ESTA TAN MAL, ASI TENEMOS UN POCO MÁS DE TIEMPO PARA PENSAR EN COMO TERMINAMOS.

¿ACASO ESTABA INSINUANDO QUE NOS DIMOS UN TIEMPO?, NO ESO NO PUEDE SER, CREO QUE ESTOY DELIRANDO, PENSÓ GABE, PERO POR MUY RARO QUE FUERA LE GUSTABA LA IDEA, DE PODER REGRESAR CON ANGELICA, PERO, QUE HARIA CON LO DE JUSTIN, BUENO YA PENSARÉ EN ALGO DIJO GABE.

GABE: EMMMM, SI Y VAYA QUE HE PENSADO BASTANTE, PERO NO FUE TAN MALO, SIMPLEMENTE UNA SEPARACION, ES NORMAL ENTRE JOVENES.

ANGELICA: ENTONCES CREO QUE ESTO TE VA A ENCANTAR.

GABE: DIME

ANGELICA: ESTARÉ EN EL MISMO CURSO QUE TU MAÑANA, ¿NO ES EMOCIONANTE?

ESTO NO PODIA SER PEOR, TENER UN ALGO CON JUSTIN, PERO QUE AHORA VENGA TU EX Y QUE QUIERA VOLVER CONTIGO Y PARA COLMO QUE ESTUDIE JUNTO CONTIGO, ESO SI QUE ES ARRIESGADO, GABE NUNCA HA SIDO ALGUIEN QUE ENGAÑE ASI A SUS PAREJAS, PERO TARDE O TEMPRANO TENDRA QUE HABLAR CON ANGELICA.

GABE: SI, ES EMOCIONANTE, NO PUEDO ESPERAR A MOSTRARTE LA ESCUELA, TE ENCANTARÁ.

ANGELICA: ¿TE PARECE SI SALIMOS A CAMINAR?, CREO QUE SERIA MEJOR Y ASI SEGUIMOS HABLANDO DE NOSOTROS.

GABE ACEPTO ESTUPEFACTO POR TENER A ANGELICA QUE OLVIDO POR UN SEGUNDO LO DE JUSTIN. GABE SE VISTIO CON ROPA CASUAL, UNOS JEANS AZULES, CAMISA NOL MUY TALLADA, Y UNOS TENIS COLOR NEGRO, Y SALIERON DE LA CASA SIN IMPORTANCIA ALGUNA.

EN EL CASO DE JUSTIN, TODO FUE DE LO MÁS DETESTABLE POSIBLE, NO LLEGÓ GABE, ESTABA MOLESTO CON EL POR LO DE BESO CLARO, PERO NO LLEGO, POR LO MENOS HUBIESE LLEGADO PARA PODER HABLAR, PERO NO, EL SEÑOR ESTABA MOLESTO Y DECIDIO PASAR SU DIA ESCONDIDO COMO UNA NIÑITA, CLARAMENTE EL ESTABA CABREADO A IGUAL QUE GABE, PERO EL SABIA QUE TENIA LA CULPA, GABE NUNCA LE DIJO QUE LE BESARA, FUERON SUS TONTOS IMPULSOS DE ADOLESCENTE.

LLEGO LA HORA DE RECESO, Y NADA, NIGUNA LUZ DE GABE, CASI TODAS LAS CLASES LAS TOMABAN JUNTOS, EXCEPTO MUSICA, ESA SOLO LA TOMABA GABE, ASI QUE PENSO QUE ESTARIA ALLI, SE DIRIJIO A PASOS GRANDES HACIA LA CLASE DE MUSICA Y NADA, NO HABIA SEÑALES DE GABE, ASI QUE SE ABURRIO DE BUSCAR Y SE FUE A COMER, PASO LAS SIGUIENTES CLASES ABURRIDO, SIN PONER ATENCION Y SIN HABLAR CON GABE, EL ERA CON QUIEN PLATICABA CUANDO LA CLASE ERA UN DOLOR DE CABEZA.

A LA HORA DE SALIDA, SE FUE CAMINANDO, NO QUISO IRSE EN BUS, YA ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADO A CAMINAR JUNTO CON GABE, ASI QUE SE FUE A PIE, SE PUSO LOS AUDIFONOS CON LA MUSICA MUY ALTA, IBA TOTALMENTE PENSANTE CON LA MUSICA, CUANDO DE PRONTO A LO LEJOS VIO A GABE BESANDO A ALGUIEN, CLARAMENTE ESO NO SE LO ESPERABA, TODO SUCEDIÓ TAN RAPIDO QUE LO UNICO QUE PUDO HACER FUE, RODEAR LA CALLE Y SALIR CORRIENDO, Y EN MENOS DE 5 MINUTOS YA ESTABA EN CASA, CORRIO DIRECTAMENTE A SU CUARTO Y SE ENCERRO EN EL BAÑO, CLARAMENTE LE HABIA AFECTADO DEMASIADO, DIGO, VER A LA PERSONA QUE TE GUSTA Y QUE BESASTE BESANDO A ALGUIEN MAS ES DOLOROSO, PERO LO QUE EL SENTIA ESTABA EN OTRO NIVEL, ASI QUE SE DIO UN BAÑO, Y SE QUEDO ACOSTADO EN LA CAMA, TOTALMENTE TRISTE Y SIN GANAS DE NADA.

GABE SE DIO CUENTA CUANDO JUSTIN LOS VIO, ESTABA PALIDO, Y SALIO CORRIENDO, SE HA DE SENTIR UNA MIERDA, DIJO GABE EN SU MENTE, EL HABIA PERMITIDO A ANGELICA BESARLE, NI SIQUIERA SABIA QUE ESO PASARIA, SOLO PASO, SIN QUE EL SE LO ESPERARA, ANGELICA DE UN SALTO ATRAPO SUS LABIOS EN UN BESO, QUE CLARAMENTE EL RESPONDIO, PERO, ¿POR QUÉ SE SENTIA TAN CULPABLE?

SE SEPARÓ DE GOLPE DE ANGELICA AL VERLE CORRER, GABE SE SINTIO LA PEOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO, EL NUNCA HABIA HECHO ALGO ASI, ASI QUE SE DISCULPO CON ANGELICA, Y LE DEJO MUY EN CLARO QUE YA HABIA SUPERADO LO DE ELLOS, Y QUE NO VOLVERIA A SUCEDER, Y LE AFIRMO QUE EN VERDAD QUERIA SER SU AMIGO, LO CUAL ANGELICA SE TOMO MUY BIEN, Y SE FUE CORRIENDO EN BUSCA DE JUSTIN, NO LO ALCANZO, SIMPLEMENTE DESAPARECIO COMO EL HUMO, ASI QUE TENDRIA QUE HABLAR CON EL AL SIGUIENTE DÍA.


End file.
